No puedo mas YUMIKURI
by Ali Elfing
Summary: Yumikuri, es decir YmirxChrista(Krista). Ymir no sabe si Christa la aceptara, pero no puede resistirse mas... Tiene que besarla.


Ymir hacia unos dias que se habia fijado en Christa, en toda su vida no le habia llamado la atención nadie, ni chicos ni chicas, pero... Ese pelo rubio y esos ojos.

-No me puedo resistir. Decia mientras se aferraba a la almohada

-Tengo que hablar con ella... Tras eso cerro los ojos e intentó dormir, pero no podía, la idea no se le iba de la cabeza, ``Acariciar ese pelo... besarla´´ ¿Como podria ser que derrepente le gustase tanto alguien? Eso era muy raro en ella y no sabia que hacer, por otra parte, conocia muy bien a Christa y sabia que era un chica tímida y le asustaba la idea del rechazo. Al cabo de unos largos minutos de pensamientos, se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara, pero.. Ahí estaba ella, Christa, mirandose al espejo. Antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta para salir corriendo Christa le dijo:

-Hola Ymir, te veo rara, ¿que te pasa?

-Na-nada... Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-Vengo a lavarme la cara, como siempre. Balbuceo

Tras eso entro en el cuarto de baño y empezó a limpiarse la cara

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta Ymir? Hoy tengo ganas de darme un baño. Dijo sonriendo.

Ymir se quedo de piedra durante un instante y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Estuvo todo el tiempo intentando no mirar, pero, al cabo de un rato se giró y pudo ver a Christa, ahi, en el baño, como si nada... Sus piernas se movian al son de agua y su pelo, tan liso y bonito, se mojaba cada vez mas.

Claramente, a su compañera no le importaba que la mirase, pero ella estaba cada vez mas incomoda y decidió acabar rápido y salir del cuarto lo antes posible.

Guardó sus cosas y se puso el uniforme, mientas se ataba los cinturones de las piernas oyó una vez desde dentro:

-¡Ymir! Hoy esperame, que siempre vas a los entrenamientos sola y me aburro por el camino

Esto la dejo desconcertada, ¿podría ser que le gustase a Christa? `` Solo son imaginaciones mías, no es para tanto´´ se decía para sus adentro. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Christa saliese del baño, tras unos minutos interminables de espera, oyó la puerta abriendo se, era Christa, pero... ¡Solo llevaba la toalla!

-¿Que te pasa Ymir, no tenemos confianza? Dijo Christa sonriendo.

-No, no es por eso, estaba pensando en cosas... Respondió Ymir nerviosa

-Bueno, me cambio y nos vamos, ¿Vale? Replico Christa

-Perfecto. Dijo ladeando la cabeza Ymir

Entonces Christa se acerco a su cama y se quitó la toalla, dejando ver sus curvas, Ymir intento no mirar, pero para ella era imposible, desde esa posición Christa no la podía ver, eso alegro a Ymir.

Christa tenia el uniforme en la cama, lo cogió y se lo empezó a poner, Ymir veía sus bonitos brazos cerrando los botones, sus dedos deslizándose por las hebillas... No lo podía soportarlo mas, tenia que decirle algo. Espero a que su compañera estuviese completamente vestida.

-Christa, ¿Te apetece hacer algo?

-¿ A que te refieres? Tenemos que ir a entrenar

-Acercate.

Christa se acercó a la cama y obedeciendo el gesto de su amiga, se sentó en la cama. Ymir miró fijamente a Christa y le dijo:

-Pues dime, ¿Te apetece hacer una cosa?

-¿A que te refie... Y antes de que pudiese acabar, Ymir puso sus labios en los de Christa, luego cogió su cintura y la acercó a ella, Christa no sabia que hacer, pero, le gustaba, asi que siguió.

Despues Ymir paró y le dijo a Christa algo nerviosa:

-Bu-bueno, ahora ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

* * *

><p>Entonces Christa se dio la vuelta y se fue, Ymir se quedo allí, viendo como su compañera se iba, tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.<p>

Ymir llego tarde del entrenamiento, había tenido que practicar mas y estaba muy cansada, cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con su ``¿amiga?´´ Ymir se paró en la puerta.

-Tengo que ser fuerte, si Christa no me quiere lo tendré que superar. Se dijo para sus adentros.

Luego cogió la llave y abrió la puerta, y de repente, todo cambió, todas sus promesas y pensamientos se esfumaron, Christa estaba en al cama de Ymir, con en uniforme casi totalmente quitado y cuando la vio entrar dijo:

-Ymir, me que equivocado, te quiero, y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Ymir se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundo, pero de repente sus miradas se cruzaron totalmente y supo lo que tenía a hacer.

Ymir se acerco a la cama y puso su mano sobre la de Christa, esta, al ver su reacción, se aferró fuerte y le dio un tirón en el brazo, haciendo la caer sobre su cuerpo.

Christa le daba instrucciones a Ymir, ponía su mano sobre sus pechos, luego sobre su cuello. Christa Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ymir y empezó a besar lo, primero fue lentamente y luego mas rápido, Ymir no lo podía soportar mas, empezó a quitarse el uniforme, primero el chaleco, luego los los cinturones... Sus dedos y los de Christa se movían rápido, sabían lo que querían hacer, hebilla a hebilla fueron desabrochando los cinturones, luego empezaron con los pantalones. Ymir se puso encima de Christa y le quitó sus bragas lentamente, mientas besaba su barriga, Christa empezó a gemir, pero sonreía. Ymir cogió en sus manos los pechos de Christa y los empezó a besar los, luego a morder suavemente y por ultimo a lamer los, Christa cada vez gemía mas alto, pero Ymir no paraba. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así. Entonces de repente Ymir paró, miró a Christa a lo ojos y con una sonrisa empezó a deslizar su cuerpo abajo, sobre Christa, Puso su boca y empezó lo mejor, Christa chillaba, pero sabia que le gustaba. Tras un rato, Christa se deslizo por encima de Ymir y cada vez bajando mas lentamente por las curvas de ella y le devolvió el favor, Las dos gemían y disfrutaban, pero se dieron cuenta de que querían mas, Se pusieron una enfrente de la otra y empezaron a frotarse, cada vez mas fuerte hasta que supieron que iban a acabar, soltaron un gemido intenso y luego empezaron a calmarse, se acurrucaron juntas en la cama y aunque aun desnudas, se quedaron asi, y durmieron

A la mañana siguiente las dos se despertaron a la vez, se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara y luego se abrazaron.

-Sabes que Ymir, me gusta estar contigo, nunca había sentido eso por una persona, y menos por una chica. Dijo Christa

-Hoy estoy cansada, ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? No tengo ganas de ir a entrenar.

-Mientras estes aquí conmigo, todo ira bien.

Las dos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus labios se unían, todo era perfecto...


End file.
